


Blue-eyed Baby

by MsJuliaMontague



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Bodyguard, Childbirth, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuliaMontague/pseuds/MsJuliaMontague
Summary: Nine months after the surprising Christmas morning Julia is coming to the end of her pregnancy, what surprises are store when Julia goes into labour, unexpectedly?





	Blue-eyed Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel one shot, to the one shot I did over Christmas, which was A Christmas Blessing. If you haven't read that, I recommend that you read that before this, because it will make a lot more sense. Hope you enjoy reading.

It had been an incredibly long day for Julia Montague-Budd. Being nine months pregnant and being the Home Secretary, didn't mix very well. Especially when she got dirty looks from the other politicians whenever she went to a debate. 

Having finished her work for the day, Julia let out a huge sigh and leaned back in her chair. 'maybe working until giving birth wasn't such a good idea', Julia thought to herself. Looking up at the ceiling, Julia began to swivel in her chair whilst absentmindedly rubbing her baby bump. One kick from the babe, and she knew where she had to go: the toilet. 

Carefully, Julia pushed back her chair and raised herself up, she nodded to her PPO, who nodded back as she began to waddle to the ladies. Once she had made it to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and made her way to a cubicle. She hadn't made it very far before she heard a splattering sound hit the floor. 'Oh, great, I've pissed myself... again.' Julia thought as rolled her eyes, though when she looked to the ground, she noticed that the liquid was clear. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. 

"Oh shit." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, a horrible cramping pain shot through her as though someone was pressing down on her stomach. She groaned in agony and placed a hand on her bump. "Sergeant Cole!" She yelled. No reply. "Sergeant Cole!" She yelled louder. 

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cole shouted back. 

"I think I may need you to break the rules a little and get in here." Julia called. As quick as lightening, Sergeant Cole ran into the women's bathroom. 

"Ma'am, are you all right?" Cole asked. 

"Yes, I just thought you might want to come in and watch me take a piss(!) No! Of course I'm not all right, I'm in labour! Call an ambulance and then call my husband." Julia growled as another pain shot through her. 

"Yes Ma'am. You're doing really well Ma'am, just sit tight and I'll call the ambulance." Cole replied, as he got out his phone. 

'Whatever did I do to deserve this idiot!' Julia thought to herself. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at his desk quietly, David had very quickly become bored. He wanted to be out, ridding the streets of criminals, not sat at his desk doing paperwork. Though, sadly, Anne Sampson had made it quite clear that he was getting behind on his desk duty. So here he was, sitting still and completely stuck on what to write. 

He wondered what Julia may have been doing, right this very second. Not much, he assumed. He couldn't wait to clock off and get home so that he could snuggle up on the sofa with his wife and unborn child. That was the best part of his day, well, apart from waking up each morning to find Julia sleeping peacefully beside him. 

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating on the desk. He picked it up and upon noticing the caller ID as unknown, he answered with caution. 

"DI David Budd." David stated, cautiously in work mode. 

"DI Budd, it's PPO PS Michael Cole. Your wife has gone into labour. We're currently on our way to the London hospital. Lavender wishes for you to get there as soon as possible." Michael stated, professionally.

As soon as the words hit his ears, David straightened up. He stood up as fast as he could and grabbed his coat, not even bothering to log off his computer. 

"Thanks Sergeant, I'm on my way." David replied seriously, trying to hide his excitement and nervousness. Before he left the building, David knocked on Deepak's door. Deepak gestured him to come in. 

"David, what can I do you for?" Deepak asked. 

"Julia's gone into labour, so I need to clock off. That ok?" David asked quickly. Deepak's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Yeah, sure." Before Deepak could say another word, David was out the door and half way down the other end of the office. "Good luck, pal!" Deepak shouted after him. 

"Cheers, boss!" David called back. Two seconds later, David sprinted out of the police station's main entrance whilst trying to pull his keys from his coat pocket, he must have pulled too hard, because the next thing he knew, they were up in the air. David tried to jump to catch them but missed and fell face first onto the pavement. Groaning in anguish and a little bit of pain, David pulled himself up and raced to his car. With shakey hands, he unlocked the car door and hopped inside. 

Suddenly forgetting that he was a police officer, David turned on the engine and sped off as fast he could out of the car park. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Julia, with the contractions growing closer and closer together and more painful, was already in a hospital gown and waddling up and down her private room, rubbing her back and bending over whenever a contraction came. After a few more minutes, a knock came at the door and Julia called for them to enter. 

A woman with long black hair tied into a bun, came walking into the room. 'She must be my midwife' Julia thought as the woman walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her back. 

"And how are mother and baby doing, Home Secretary?" The midwife asked in a sweet but quiet voice. 

"Oh just dandy(!)" Julia stated sarcastically. "And please...call me Julia. Calling me Home Secretary while I'm in labour, makes me feel awkward." Julia groaned as she felt another contraction shoot through her. 

"Ok, Julia. I'm Nurse Barrett and I'll be your midwife today. Now, what I want you to do, is to ever so gently climb onto the bed so we can check how dilated you are. Can you do that?" Nurse Barrett asked. Julia said nothing but nodded. Slowly, she climbed onto the bed and spread her legs. Nurse Barrett put on some latex gloves pulled herself close to Julia's groin. "Now this might feel a bit funny." Barrett warned. 

After checking, Barrett pulled her hands away and removed the glove. "You're about six fingers dilated. You need to be ten before you can start pushing, so it shouldn't be much longer now. Do you know the baby's sex?" Barrett asked. 

"No. We wanted to keep it a surprise, but I have a feeling that it's a girl." Julia stated with a sense of agony in her voice. 

"Oh, right well, that's good. I just need to go and check on some of my other mother's, but I'll be back soon. If the pain gets too much, then I'll get you an epidural. But for the moment, sit tight and it shouldn't take much longer for baby to come. Ok?" Barrett asked. Julia nodded with her eyes closed. With that, Nurse Barrett left the room and Julia was alone once again. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David had finally made it to the hospital. David jumped out of his Jeep, locked it and sprinted through the hospital doors and into the reception area. 

"Hi...where can I find the maternity ward, my wife has gone into labour and I need to be there." David asked the receptionist breathlessly.

"What is your wife's name, sir?" The receptionist asked. 

"Forgive me for being bold, but don't you watch the news? I'm married to the Home Secretary, Julia Montague-Budd." David said, still out of breath, but full of pride. 

"Oh! You're David Budd! I'm so sorry Mr Budd, I should have recognised you. She's on the fifth floor, private room 12A." The receptionist stated. 

"Cheers!" David called as he sprinted to the lift.

After what seemed like hours, David had finally made it to the fifth floor. Not waiting a second more, he ran to the end of the corridor where he came across PS Cole. As soon as Cole saw him, he opened the door to Julia's room and David paused, as if suddenly terrified of what he might find inside. After taking a second to gather his thoughts, David made his way into the room.

As soon as Julia saw him, her eyes lit up and she reached out for him. David clasped her hand in his and pressed it too his lips. 

"I came as quick as I could, glad to see I haven't missed anything yet." David stated, his breath shaking. 

"No. Apart from me being a complete and utter bitch to the people who are trying to help." Julia quipped breathlessly. She let out a chuckle but then groaned as another contraction came. "Where's that fucking epidural when I need it!" Julia shouted, squeezing David's hand. 

"It's ok, love. You're doing really well, you're doing amazingly!" David encouraged. 

"Oh! Shut up! When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" Julia growled. When the contraction had passed, Julia's face softened. "Sorry darling." Julia apologized. David chuckled. 

"It's ok, love. It's expected. You're in agony. I know you don't mean it." David said. Julia let out a sigh of relief and then flopped her head back onto the pillow. "not long now, I reckon." David said and Julia nodded in agreement as she panted, eyes closed and brows knitted together. 

A couple more minutes and two more contractions later, Nurse Barrett entered with two other nurses following behind her. One of them pushed a metal tray into the room, with blue tissue paper and a large needle on top of it. Next to the needle was a kidney dish. 

"Right then, Julia, looks like you'll be needing the epidural after all." Barrett chorused. She looked at David and gave him a pleasant smile. "I'm guessing you're David Budd, the father?" Barrett queired. 

"Aye, that's me." David smiled back. 

"Come on then Mrs Budd, let's have you sitting up on the edge of the bed. We'll do the epidural and these two lovely ladies will hook up to a machine, called a CTG, that will tell us how far apart your contractions are. Then I'll do another check to see how dilated you are. You never know, it might be show time very soon." Barrett explained, with an excited tone to her voice. Julia nodded and the two nurses helped Julia sit up on the side of the bed. Barrett then took the needle and syringe from the tray and kneeled on the bed behind Julia. "You're gonna feel a bit of a sharp scratch, lovely." Barrett warned. David came round to kneel in front of Julia and laced his fingers with her's. Barrett then inserted the needle into Julia's spine. Julia winced and squeezed David's hands, screwing her eyes shut tightly. All too soon, she felt the needle being removed from her back and she laid back down on the bed. "All done." Barrett reassured. 

A few minutes later, after the nurses had hooked Julia up to the CTG, Barrett, again took the stool and began to check Julia's cervix. Julia groaned in discomfort, to which David leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you." David praised, Julia have him a small and tired smile. Barrett then removed her hands from Julia's groin and gave her a big smile. 

"Well, Mrs Budd. Looks like it's time to start pushing. You're ten fingers dilated." Barrett said with a gleeful tone in her voice. Julia's eyes widened with a terrified nervousness. She looked at David, who gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry, love. You're going to be fine. I've done this twice before, you're gonna be fine. I promise. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." David comforted, holding in his own nervousness. Despite doing this twice before, Julia was a completely different person to Vicky, so this could turn out differently. 

"Ok." Julia breathed, but then started to moan in pain as another contraction came on. 

"Ok, Julia. Time to start pushing now, lovely. Ready, on my count: one...two... three...push!" Barrett commanded gently. As soon as Barrett had given her the command, Julia pushed with all her might, screaming loudly at the stinging pain that was overwhelming her lower regions. She squeezed David's hand until it went purple, though David was strong enough to not think anything of it. "And stop." Barrett commanded. 

Julia stopped pushing and flopped her head back onto the pillow. She closed her eyes as she caught her breath back. 

"Right, on the next contraction, I need to you push as hard as you can. Baby is very determined to come out, so you won't be pushing for much longer before baby is born." Barrett smiled. Without opening her eyes, Julia nodded quickly, red-faced and sweaty with tears pouring down her face. David kissed the hand that was gripping him so tightly and was starting to get emotional himself. 

As Julia felt another wave of pain overcome her, she pushed as hard as she could. 

"That's it, that's it, that's it! Well done, Julia, you're doing so well. I can see baby's head." Barrett excitedly exclaimed. "Another push and baby's head should be born." Julia nodded, whilst trying to slow her breathing again. 

"You're doing so well, I love you so much. Come on, you can do this." David encouraged. "You can do this." David repeated. David leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. 

Another wave of pain and Julia pushed. She cried out again, and tipped her head forward, her eyes screwed shut. 

"Keep going, keep going, keep going!" Barrett encouraged. Julia pushed harder and harder. "Baby's head is born! You can stop for a break now, Julia. You're doing so well." Barrett exclaimed. "One more push and baby will be with us." Julia's breathing had started to become shallow, she looked at David with a smile and he began to pant, gesturing for her to copy him, which she did so. 

All too soon, another contraction came on and Julia began to push again. After pushing for what seemed like hours, Julia's hard work came to an end as they heard the shrill cry of a new born baby. Upon hearing the sound, Julia and David immediately burst into tears. 

"You have a beautiful baby girl! Congratulations Mr and Mrs Budd!" Barrett shouted excitedly. "Do you want to cut the cord, David?" Barrett asked. David nodded quickly before leaving Julia's side and shakily cutting the cord. As soon as that had been accomplished, the little girl was placed onto Julia's chest and cried even harder. 

"Hello, my angel. It's an honour to meet you." Julia whispered. "welcome to the world, my darling." Julia whispered as she wrapped shaky hands around her new born. David and Julia placed their heads together and gazed at their daughter. 

"She's gorgeous." David said, tearfully. "We made her. Can you believe it? We made her." David cried happily. They turned their heads to look at one another and David gave Julia a soft chased kiss on the lips. 'This was definitely worth the hard work' Julia thought to herself. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later, when all had calmed down and the baby had been cleaned, David and Julia were sat on Julia's hospital bed, still staring at their daughter. By now she had been dressed into a pink onesie with little whitw rabbits all over it and a small pink hat. 

"Do we have a name for her yet?" David asked. Julia looked at him and smiled. 

"Well, I know we were talking about all sorts of different names, together. But I think I may have come up with the perfect name." Julia explained. 

"Go on, then. Shoot." David said, intrigued. 

"... Kimberley Lavender. Kimberley after Kim, who gave her life to save ours and Lavender because it's one of the reasons why we met in the first place. Why she's here." Julia said quietly, looking back down at her daughter. David thought for a moment before giving Julia a huge smile.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect! I love it. Kimberley Lavender Montague Budd. It's a bit of a mouthful, but it's perfect." David whispered lovingly. Picking her up gently, David cuddled Kimberly in his arms and Julia leaned into him, resting her head against his, her hand stroking Kimberly's chubby face. 

"You know," Julia began, David turned his head from Kimberley and looked at his wife, "had you told me three years ago, that three years from now, I'd be happily married with a beautiful daughter, I'd have called you a liar. It seems so hard to imagine until it really happens. Thanks to you, I have new purpose in life, something to live for, someone to guide. And it's all because I met you, and I wouldn't change anything for the world." Julia gushed, her eyes full of happiness. 

"Good." David paused, "Because I wouldn't change anything either." David finished, his cheeks burning with happiness. "I love you." David stated. 

"I love you too." Julia smiled. 

In the quiet of the hospital, the happy couple, sat gazing at their daughter, full of love and content that they had made this beautiful human being. They sat waiting, waiting for what their future may bring them. A future, that will surely be incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope this wasn't too long and too soppy. If you made it to the end, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Ciao for now!


End file.
